


【锤基】布丁与苹果派 前记者LokiX明星大厨Thor/短篇轻松甜饼

by JosephineJing



Category: MCU
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineJing/pseuds/JosephineJing
Summary: 记者Loki Laufeyson因为连续三个月采访不到明星大厨Thor Odinson而被解雇，结果在误打误撞之下他成了Thor秘密新店的唯一的一名服务生...





	【锤基】布丁与苹果派 前记者LokiX明星大厨Thor/短篇轻松甜饼

刚刚迈入失业大军的Loki Laufeyson先生抱着他的全部办公室家当毫无形象地坐在街边。

一天之前，他还是个以毒舌、犀利而在约顿海姆小有名气的美食记者；而两个小时前，他就因为连续三个月约不到合适的采访对象而被解雇了。

哼，黑发前记者冷笑，这能怪他吗？这几年里这个小城市里有点名气的餐厅主厨哪个他没采访过？现在能在采访上做出的花样越来越少，再加上日益不争气的杂志销量——主编要求他在三个月内去采访新晋大厨Thor Odinson，现在倒好，在他被Odinson的助理连续拒绝了三个月后，他被顺利地解雇了。

黑发前记者狠狠地碾碎了一片落叶，就好像他碾碎的是Odinson，那个看上去头脑简单肌肉发达还毁了他职业生涯的家伙，管他是什么“前米其林三星餐厅招牌大厨”“出自美食之城阿斯加德的天才厨师”还是“美食与颜值并存的阳光帅气男人”，总之这家伙只要敢出现在约顿海姆，只要敢出现在他Loki Laufeyson面前——不亲自教教这个大厨师怎样好好对待要求采访的记者简直都对不起他这三年来坚持在公寓里练出的六块腹肌。

冷静，冷静——Loki对自己说，现在先别想那个肌肉发达的大厨了，还是先想想该怎么解决温饱问题吧。

他当时从杂志社出来时正在气头上，随便坐上了一班地铁又随便在一个地方出了站台，压根没注意自己到底在哪里。现在认真看看...很好，谷歌地图显示这片荒无人烟的地方周围三公里内只有两个便利店和一家评价只有一星半的餐厅。

仔细看看...黑发前记者发现谷歌上显示的位置十分眼熟。

等等，这不就是自己身后这家一直关着的店吗？

这家名叫“Mjollnir”从外表来看倒是不怎么样。Loki干脆继续坐在地上，开始翻谷歌显示的评价。这看起来是家新开的店铺，点评人寥寥无几，其中一半在抱怨这家餐厅的价格贵，一半在抱怨这家餐厅开门的时间随心所欲，但这些评价里都提到，这家餐厅的菜非常好吃，非常非常好吃。

好吃？Loki继续冷笑，作为一个美食记者，而且还是个毒舌的美食记者，要让他夸一句好吃倒真是件难事，这写评价说不定是店家整出的噱头呢。

好吧，不管了，总之多的钱是没有的，但其他的呢，是好商量的。

而且就快到饭点了...

Loki干脆继续坐在地上，等着这家餐厅开门。

 

Sif过来开门的时候，看到的就是这幅景象。

黑发男人穿着西服坐在地上，转过头来看着她，绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛是看到了刚刚出炉的黄油煎比目鱼——看来自己是待在Thor身边太久只会用菜名来形容人了，Sif面无表情的想。

不，此刻要解决的问题是，这个连续三个月找她要求对Thor进行采访而今早刚被解雇的前记者，坐在这里干什么？

Sif一边想着一边打开了门，她还得为今天的开业做些准备工作，没想到黑发男人抱着东西一下窜了进来，一脸无辜地对着她说：“你这家餐厅的主人吗，能快点拿菜单吗？”

还好，看来他应该不是来寻仇的——作为Thor的助理，Sif还是松了一口气，要是Thor的这家秘密餐厅曝光了可就麻烦了。

“抱歉，先生，我并不是这家餐厅的主人。我们这家店不提供菜单，主厨会当天做出餐点供您食用。”Sif认真地解释道。

黑发前记者听着虽然皱了皱眉倒也没说什么，此刻他看起来倒像个来点评的美食记者而不是个因饥饿来吃饭的家伙。

他随便挑了一个位置坐下，无聊地打量着这个名叫Mjollnir的餐厅。

虽说这家餐厅从外表看上去很不起眼，但里面却可以称得上是装修别致。餐厅里只摆了几张小桌子，地上铺着大理石地板，墙上还挂着几幅不知名的摄影照片，照的都是约顿海姆各地的景色。角落里还摆着一个小书架和几束鲜花。黑发前记者一瞬间觉得自己走进的不是外面的餐厅，而是小时候家里厨房。

他忽然就对这顿午餐有了期待。

前菜是奶油蘑菇汤，接下来上的是松子鸡肉罗勒意面。摆盘看起来倒是蛮精致，黑发前记者在心里咕哝着，觉得自己可能是职业病发作。不过只吃了一口黑发前记者就切身的感受到谷歌上的评价并非虚假，明明是些其他餐厅也有提供的普通菜肴，可到了这里却仿佛有了魔力，简直是美味得让人无法形容，就连他这个毒舌前记者此刻也只想用一整个专栏的篇幅来赞美这几道菜，夸耀这个大厨。

如果当时来采访的是这个厨师而不是Odinson那个肌肉厨师男...

工作没了的痛楚又再一次袭击了他，更别提他等下还得回去看房东脸色——

Thor Odinson！最好别让我碰见你！

黑发前记者仅存的一点理智控制了他别把杯子扔到地上，不然又要赔偿杯子钱，而他，Loki Laufeyson，已经够穷了。

“结账吧。”他现在只想赶快回到公寓。

“您好先生，主厨说您可以在留下来工作半年和付账单中选择一个。”Sif现在倒是真弄不懂Thor到底在想什么，趁黑发前记者还陶醉在美味中时她赶快到后厨跟Thor讨论到底该怎么办，没想到Thor直接就拿出了一份早就准备好的合约递给她，还万般嘱咐叫她要把Loki留下来工作。

Sif连白眼都不想翻，不过作为一个尽职的助理，她还是按照Thor的吩咐递上了那份合约。

黑发前记者看着账单，内心纠结，他就知道这么可口的饭菜价格不会便宜——当然他也不是付不起，不过这样一来他就得透支这个月和下个月的房租，而他上个月的房租还没给呢。

他又拿起另一份劳务合同。

他翻了一遍，三分钟后。

他从身旁的箱子里翻出一支签字笔，在合同上潇洒地签下了自己的大名。

“好的，”眼前年轻貌美的女服务生把合同收起来，“Loki Laufeyson先生，您现在可以回去了，明天我们会有人联系您告诉您具体工作内容。”

黑发男人点点头，心情很好的走了出去。

对了，他得等下在谷歌上给这个餐厅打五星。

 

Thor正在对今天的菜品进行记录，见到Sif进来，他赶忙停下了手里的笔，“怎样，他答应了吗？”

“答应了。我感觉这简直像引狼入室。”Sif在心里默默吐槽，一个星期餐厅开门不超过三次，双倍工资，还有加班费，比起昂贵的账单有人不答应就是傻子，况且她看那个名叫Loki的黑发前记者分明精明的很，看来现在她只能祈祷Thor把自己给一起“补偿”了进去。

“那就好。”Thor在心里松了一口气，他自动忽略了Sif的后半句话——之前他就从Sif那听说了有个小记者连续要求采访他的事，而前段时间他恰好都在忙，再加上他也不太了解约顿海姆这一块就没有贸然答应。他也看过那个叫Loki的记者写的美食报道，基本上除了太过毒舌一点之外其他倒是挺客观的。原本想着这几天有空了就可以接受采访，没想到今早他才得到消息，说Loki因为没采访到他而被解雇了。

Thor就觉得自己太对不起那个小记者了，毕竟是因为自己他才失业的，原本他是想让Sif去私下找找Loki给他点补偿，没想到他就在自己店前蹲着。看样子小记者也不知道这就是他的店——那更好，更方便他隐性给小记者做点补偿。

“还有什么事吗？”Thor问一直盯着他的Sif。

Sif一脸为难地说：“他问能不能先预支一个月工资，拿去交上个月的房租。”

 

一晃眼，黑发前记者已经在这里当了三个月的服务生。

在Mjollnir里当服务生倒是难得的轻松，因为这位置实在太偏僻所以店里的客人也多不起来。Loki到现在也没见过那个传说中的老板，Mjollnir的大厨。

一般都是老板的助理Sif充当老板的传话人，每次上菜他都是先听到厨房里的提示音，他过去端菜的时候里面已经空无一人了。虽然他知道自己可以轻易戳破这个神秘的Mjollnir大厨的真实身份，不过他实在没那个兴趣——合同上明明白白地表述着：若是私自调查Mjollnir幕后老板的身份，将会被解雇并且付出高昂的金钱代价。

反正Loki可没想和钱过不去。

 

早上七点半。

Sif觉得自己真是个难得的尽职尽责的助理，毕竟她就没见过哪个助理除了负责公务外还要帮老板追求心上人，除了她自己。今早她起床的时候，发现自己老板半夜发过来一条指令——让她去暗示Loki在下周生日的时候烤苹果派给他。

这指令的槽点太多让Sif都感觉自己不知该无处下手，管他呢，Sif破罐子破摔地想，反正她就是个传话中介而已。  
她开始打电话给Loki。

“Loki？告诉你一件事，很快就到Boss的生日了，准确点讲应该在下周五。”Sif只想赶快结束这场充满着尴尬的通话。

“噢。”黑发前记者在床上翻了个身，眯着眼含糊不清地说，“那又怎样？”

管他什么生不生日，他现在只想好好睡觉。

“我是说...你看上次你生日他都做了个蛋糕给你，你也可以送个生日礼物给他啊，他最喜欢苹果派了。”Sif尽量委婉地表达着自己老板的要求，“顺便一提，做得好的话说不定可以加工资呢。”

Sif迅速地挂了电话，心虚般擦了擦头上并不存在的汗。虽然她早就知道自己老板的心意，不过她还以为以Thor的纯情来看他会是被吃得死死的那个——不，她错了，纯情不代表不会追人。事实证明这位明星大厨不仅可以先不知不觉征服心上人的胃，还可以假借纯情人设一口口吃掉黑发前记者那只披着狼皮的猫。

——可怜的Loki，知道Thor真实想法的Sif忍不住在心里给Loki点了跟蜡。

而另一旁的Loki还躺在柔软的床铺里。

生日？什么生日？Loki迷迷糊糊地想，好像是有个什么蛋糕来着，噢他想起来了，就是自己生日那晚，营业结束他走到厨房发现里面放了一个蛋糕上面还写着“祝Loki生日快乐”…那个蛋糕真是好吃弄得他以后都没那么喜欢外面卖的其他蛋糕了……等等，Sif刚刚说什么？老板生日？加工资？

很好，黑发前记者迅速地清醒了。

因为公寓里没有烤箱，他只能营业结束后留在厨房开始练习他的烤苹果派。在尝试了三次后Loki决定以后都不再相信那些厨房达人分享的食谱了——第一次，他炒糊了苹果，第二次，放多了盐，第三次，派皮硬到咬不动……

第四次，他打开了Sif发来的“Thor Odinson苹果派食谱”，他按着那上面写的步骤，第一次做出了味道正常的苹果派。

当Loki吃完这个苹果派时，他陡然产生了一种奇妙的“用前老板福利讨现老板欢心”之感，更别提他和“前老板”之间还有点不太愉快的经历。

他狠狠地把这个“Thor Odinson苹果派食谱”加入了浏览器搜藏夹。

 

周五，Mjollnir营业结束。

黑发前记者犹豫了半晌最终还是留下来开始烤苹果派，练习了几次后他已经可以烤出像模像样的苹果派了。这次他还切了许多苹果薄片在派皮中央摆了个玫瑰花造型，所幸这次没发生任何意外，他的苹果派顺利出炉。

Loki忍住没去尝一小口，他在苹果派旁边放了个“Happy Birthday”的小牌子，再把苹果派放入事先准备好的盒子里，等下Sif就会过来把苹果派送给那位神秘的老板。对此Loki倒是没什么意见，他唯一的愿望就是老板善心大发再给他加点工资。

 

他锁好店门，走去了地铁站。

夜晚的地铁站口空无一人，反而显得他有几分孤寂。黑发前记者习惯性地准备从口袋里掏出他的交通卡，嗯...没有？

三分钟后Loki意识到他把交通卡和小费一起留在那套服务生工作服口袋里了。

他快速走回去拿交通卡，当他掏出钥匙打开店门时，发现厨房里居然还亮着灯。

应该是Sif吧...毕竟她要过来拿苹果派来着，黑发前记者想了想还是应该先过去跟这位助理打个招呼。

他一下推开厨房门，准备好的那句“Sif，我回来拿点东西”却卡在了喉咙里。眼前一个金发大个子正站在那儿，睁大了眼看着他。这个大个子身上还穿着厨师装，手上的叉子还插着一小块苹果派，正准备往嘴边送。等等，金发蓝眼，高大帅气…Loki不用思考就直接认出了眼前这个人。

——这不是先害他丢了工作现在又来偷吃他苹果派的Thor Odinson吗！不，怎么会是他？

“你怎么会在这里？！”被对方发现的两个人心虚地相互大声问。

“我怎么不可以在这里！”两个人愣了一下后又异口同声地回答。

“Sif呢？”黑发前记者抢先问道。

“这是我的店，我怎么不可以在这里。”Thor看着眼前得知真相似乎已经陷入呆滞的黑发男人，颇有几分愉悦地吃下了那口苹果派。

唔...味道还行。

 

Loki坐在店里的椅子上，他不知道事情是怎么发展到现在这个状况的。

明明他一开始只是想回来拿个交通卡，结果发现害自己丢了工作的厨师就是自己现在的老板？现在他还说要补偿一下辛苦烤苹果派的自己然后就把自己赶出了厨房？

他掏出手机开始谷歌Thor Odinson的生日，然后他又打开日历看了三遍今天的日期。

黑发前记者忍不住捂住了脸——起码现在他想暴打Thor Odinson的愿望看来是实现不了了。

Loki觉得他现在应该回去给上次那个“意外失业后的再就业奇遇”吐槽帖补个后续了，噢，连题目他都想好了，就叫“害我失业的人忽然变成我的老板还让我给他烤苹果派？！”

哼，那个金发傻大个现在应该庆幸把自己及时推出了厨房，黑发前记者愤愤地想，不然他说不准下一秒就会忍不住把苹果派糊到那张俊脸上。

 

大半个小时后，Thor出来了，还端着一个装着布丁的盘子。

“时间有限，就简单地做了个布丁。”Thor把盘子放到Loki面前。材料有限，Thor只能用冰箱里剩下的南瓜烤了个南瓜布丁，形状是心形的，上面甚至还摆了半颗鲜草莓。

Thor这种堪称温和的态度让Loki疑惑了，他甚至产生了一种自己正在被投喂之感，他硬生生忍住了自己想翻白眼的冲动，“看在布丁的份上，我们过十分钟再讨论这个问题——”

“……到底谁才是老板。”Thor看着眼前一口一口认真吃着布丁的黑发男人，无奈地小声嘀咕了一句，连眉梢都软化。

十分钟后，Loki准时消灭了布丁。

“说来话长，我本来选中约顿海姆，想在这里隐居一段时间，但是过来的消息还是传了出去...前一段时间我个人不太想接受媒体采访，实在对不起，没想到你会这样丢掉工作。”Thor简略地解释道。本来他厌倦了那种天天被媒体追踪的生活，就想趁机在约顿海姆休息一下，抛开他明星大厨的身份，开家小店专研菜式，现在看来这种生活到还是不错。

Loki挑了挑眉似乎是认同了他的解释，“然后呢？”他问道。

“这家店之前的主人因为店里生意不好就把店低价转卖给了我，我就把店铺重新装修了一下开始营业...后来的事你都知道了，你跑来我店里那天我刚好知道你失业，就觉得...想给你点补偿？”Thor努力地找着合适的形容词。

“所以你才让Sif拿出那份合约是吧。”黑发前记者脸色还黑着，一想到自己被这个看上去头脑简单的金发大个子隐瞒了这么久他就郁闷的不行。

“Loki，我很抱歉，真的。”Thor倒是很真诚，“其实你坚持了那么久，那个时候我已经打算接受你的采访了...我之前也看过你写的报道，觉得你评价的非常精准...”

“谢谢。”Loki故意继续板着脸说，“你做的菜真的非常好，我也毒舌不起来。”

“你想重新当记者吗？”Thor忽然转变了话题。

“什么？”黑发前记者差点再一次搞不清现在的状况。

“我说，如果你想重新当记者的话...你可以从采访我开始啊。”Thor又重复了一遍，他的脸开始可疑地红了起来，“你可以不用交采访大纲，不用担心约不约得到我……我可以只让你一个人采访！我还可以开发新菜式来当你报道的素材！只要你答应和我在一起...”

“所以...”Thor偷偷瞄着对面黑发男人的绿眸，“你愿意尝试一下吗？”

 

两年后。

Thor刚刚进行完新店的剪彩仪式，这次他和Loki一致决定回到阿斯加德去开一家店，作为消失了两年明星大厨的“复出之作”。至于约顿海姆那家——既然那里面承载了他们俩近两年的回忆，那Thor干脆就把那家店也保留了下来。

他给这家新店命名为“Thorki”。

【Sif：看看这个。】

Thor点开Sif发的网址才发现是网上一个著名的吐槽君投稿。

【吐槽君你好，第一次投稿求厚码。来投稿的原因存粹是职业病发作老想写点东西。先说一下我自己的身份吧，我之前是个有点名气的记者，后来主编叫我去采访一个大老板，结果我没采访到主编就把我解雇了。没想到我就这样开始了一段奇遇……我被解雇那天我随便搭地铁去了一个地方，肚子饿的时候随便进了一家餐厅吃饭，最后结账的时候店员说我可以在结账和留下来当服务生中选择一个。

那我就留在这家店当服务生了，这家店的老板就是大厨，他很神奇，我也没见过他，而且他一个星期才开几天店，又没什么人来，都不知道他怎么挣钱。管他呢，反正每月工资倒是照发。

虽说现在日子过得蛮清闲的，也没以前那么穷，不过我还是喜欢当记者啊！！真是讨厌那个害我丢掉工作的大老板，甚至想打他一顿来平息自己的怒火（微笑】

 

【Hey，我就是上次投稿的那个前记者。我来补充后续了...真是flag不能乱立，否则打脸打到飞起。开始的时候我勤勤恳恳地工作了三个月也没见到这家店的老板，不过其实见不见他也没什么，反正按时发工资就行了。后来我才发现我实在是太天真了（手动再见），满满都是套路。

我生日的时候下班我就看到有个蛋糕摆着厨房桌子上，当时我就觉得这老板还挺好人的，员工生日他还懂得烤个蛋糕，这必须得发好人卡啊！结果后来想起都是泪啊...

说重点，一天早上老板的助理打电话给我威胁我要我在老板生日的时候给他烤个生日了礼物，看在会加工资的份上我就勉强同意了...现在想来当时我为什么要那么没骨气！！（而且最后根本没加！！！）那天晚上我就考好了苹果派放在厨房里等老板助理来拿，后来我走在路上发现有东西忘了我就回去拿东西...

然后我就发现厨房门开着的，结果没想到是那个害我丢了工作的家伙在那吃我的苹果派！我懵逼了，搞了这么一大圈害我丢了工作那哥们居然就是我新老板？Excuse me？？这真是比电视剧还神奇的走向...

看在他给我烤了个布丁的份上，我勉强听完了他的解释，这里，神转折出现了！！他问我要不要当回记者！开什么玩笑，我像是随随便便答应他人的那种人吗？而且当记者又没有当服务生舒服！当记者我又不可以一个星期只上三天班的吗？我本来想回绝的，但是他居然说，如果我还想当记者我可以优先采访他（而且我发现他脸红了），然后还有些蜜汁神似告白话语？？听起来简直像是个纯情大直男。不，重点是我要回去当记者了哈哈哈哈！】

Thor笑着把这两段话看完，他现在是没发现自家大记者内心活动居然这么丰富。他转发了帖子，还打上了这么一句话——

【谢谢大家关心，我这个小老板现在已经和大记者在一起了。】

过了一会儿，他补发了一张照片，那是紧紧握在一起的两只手，一只小麦色而另一只则稍白，而无名指上的同款戒指正闪闪发亮。

@ThorOdinson：很荣幸你可以答应我让我一辈子开发新菜式给你当新闻素材，记者先生。

 

-END-


End file.
